devroomfandomcom-20200215-history
Mars Domain
Mars Domain is one of the five societies in the known galaxy. Its homeworld being Mars, Mars Domain possesses no territory over any other planet beyond its own. Originating from Earth, its inhabitants are primarily Human dominant with occasional Ryvik that assisted in its independence in 2283. History Colonized as a covert base of operations to test experimental weaponry, its defenses were enough to ward off Ryvik enough to gradient Mars' purpose from a military outpost to incorporate civilian life during Earth's conflagration. Refugee camps in Mars were discovered then seized quickly by Ryvik military, which abused the mass populace to enslavement. For the following 200 years, the humans were identified to be an inferior vassal to the Ryvik Regime. Mars was liberated by human insurgents in 2283 through a series of connected bombings within significant embassies of a gaseous compound toxic to Ryvik. Recognizing its defeat, the Ryvik Regime have signed an agreement to identify Mars as an independent nation free of legal Ryvik control, forming the Mars Domain. Government Mars is a multi-tiered republic consisting of a single elected leader that's moderated by a voting council (Council of Mars) constituted of representatives from Martian domains. The leader (Titled "President," currently Lee Malfica) vests the executive power of the Martian government. The power includes the execution and enforcement of federal law, alongside the responsibility of appointing federal executive, diplomatic, regulatory and judicial officers, and concluding treaties with foreign powers with the advice and consent of the council. The president is further empowered to grant federal pardons and reprieves and to convene and adjourn either or both houses of Congress under extraordinary circumstances. The president directs the foreign and domestic policies of Mars and takes an active role in promoting his policy priorities to members of the Council of Mars. Society Martians are predominantly right-winged non-religious citizens with ideals that support patriotism and unification. They live comfortably with a stable economy and community. Poverty levels are lower than the galactic average, however their GDP falls far below its Jovian counterpart. Common Behavior Flag-waving Martians are the majority of its society. As slaves and thereafter in history, Martians by general principal had a sense of communal loyalty and support toward one-another; brotherhood being an essential merit in martian culture. Disloyal Martians are judged for their lack of appreciation of origin as well as corroding traditional values. However, being the smallest known nation in the galaxy, Mars is the least polarizing and threatening. Foreigners and aliens are quick to question their ability to leave large impressions and discriminate Martians through patronization. Galactic Power Most spacefaring nations engage in lifeless warfare. Its galactic army possessing less than a million marines and a single fleet. However, their unconventional edge of its sentient troopers enable them to display more intelligent feats of strategy within the battlefield. Although, such has not been sufficiently tested due to the lack of any recorded Martian wars since its independence. Advancement Sharing similar databanks as the Jovial Consortium, Mars' intelligence and technological advancements are equal to Jupiter's. From their independence from the Ryvik, they hold areas of Ryvik technology that no other nation would have.